Giving Her Away
by CatBru
Summary: Jonathan's thoughts. Has nothing to do with the rest of my stories. Set shortly after the original movie. R&R please, even if you thought it was icky! :)


Title: Giving Her Away  
Author: LadyDragonFlyz  
E-mail: ladydragonflyz_2000@yahoo.com  
Status: Complete  
Spoilers: Just the first movie.  
Sequel Info: None planned at this time  
Rating: G  
Content Warning: Nothing bad  
Author's Notes: Jonathan's thoughts during The Big Day. Thanks to Dragon again for Beta-ing this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I'd be a much happier person... I mean, they'd be much happier people. And this is what my Muse told me to write.  
  
  
  
I nervously wrung my hands and brought my hand up to knock on the door. I paused for a moment, thinking that this would be the last day we shared last names. It was silly really, but it had been something that bound us together through the years. I'm not saying she would have abandoned me if we had had last names, but...Oh, I don't know what I'm saying.  
  
I knock on the door gently. "Evy? Are you ready? They're waiting."  
  
The door opened, and my breath caught in my throat. Although she was not in a fancy wedding gown from Paris, the dress she was wearing made her look more beautiful than normal. I told her, and of course she blushed.  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I don't know if I can do this." She walked back into the room. I followed and closed the door behind me. "What if we're rushing into this? I've known him for less than a month!" She sat down on the bed, folding her arms in front of her and looking simply miserable. "What if it doesn't work?" She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Of course, these thoughts had run through my head when they first told me they were getting married as soon as possible. I thought that for sure my proper baby sister would wait at least a year before she even let a guy kiss her let alone marry her. I figured I'd have at least that long before I had to give her up. Imagine my surprise though. And also, what if the American didn't lover her as he claimed? That thought was wiped clean from my mind though. I saw the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking at him. There was no way a man could pretend that well. And it broke my heart.  
  
I heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Oh Ol' Mum. This will work, I promise you. You love him and I know for a fact that he loves you. And if in the rarest chance it doesn't, you'll always have me."  
  
I heard her sniffle and she pulled back, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall. She hugged me tightly and whispered gently into my ear. "I love you, Jonathan."  
  
A lump formed in the back of my throat and tears stung my eyes. Call me sentimental, but she hasn't told me that in years. "Oh, come now Evy. I'm sure Rick's choking to death in that tie of his." It was a lame attempt to lighten the mood, but if the snort of laughter I got in response was any indication, I knew it worked.  
  
We walked through the halls, and she turned to me. Patting me on the arm she whispered to me again. "You're not losing me, you know. I'll always be your baby sister."  
  
It was my turn to smile through watery eyes. I leaned in against her forehead and gently squeezed her hand. "I love you to, Baby Sister."  
  
I pull her away and we walk down the aisle, so to speak. There wasn't any grand orchestra playing the Wedding March, or doves waiting to be set free. There wasn't family from both sides gushing over how charming the groom looked or how beautiful the bride looked. I knew that that had been her dream wedding as a child. But as I give her away to Rick and I see the way they are looking at each other, I know that this is exactly what she always wanted.  
  
The lump stays lodged in my throat through the ceremony, swelling. I listen as Rick shakily gives his vows (well done for a man who never seemed able to stop insulting Evy the first few days we were with him), his voice shaking as much as my sister's. I feel the Big Brother urge come up to kill him if he ever DID hurt her. Of course he could mop the floor with me. He is after all rather... tall. I listen as she gives her vows. I watch the swapping of the rings. I hear the priest say, "You may kiss the bride." I don't turn away in disgust as I usually do. When the priest says, "I now pronounce you man and wife," I wipe a tear that had escaped down my cheek away.  
  
'You'll always be my baby sister, Evy.'  
  
-End  



End file.
